El destino del fenix
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Cuando Insistes en cumplir con tu destino, cuando te esmeras en negar lo que tu corazón te grita, este te alcanza con más fuerza, aun cuando se trate del destino del fénix... ¡Felices fiestas!


**El destino del fénix**

La continua paz de Tokio de cristal fue rota por el sonido de un caballo negro que entró a paso veloz a los perfectos jardines saturados de rosas de diversos colores. La elegante silueta de un jinete de largos cabellos negros bajó cinco segundos después de llamar la atención de todos los habitantes de aquel perfecto lugar, desde hacía muchos años la paz era un factor común en casi todo el reino.

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Lady Mars ha regresado a Tokio de cristal

- Luna…-refunfuña la pelinegra cuando escucha a sus espaldas aquella voz- Tanto tiempo sin verte

- Diría que es un placer verle, pero estaría mintiendo

- Si. Eso es verdad. Yo podría decir que también me hace feliz volver a encontrarte, pero me ocurriría lo mismo.

- Creí que a usted no le interesaba la idea de volver a palacio

- Y no me interesa, Luna. He regresado porque la reina me ha pedido hacerlo, pero no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo.

- ¿la reina le ha mandado llamar? ¿para qué asunto?

- Puedes preguntárselo a ella. Si me disculpas…voy tarde a mi cita- ignora la de ojos amatista- Asegúrate de que alimenten a Enya. Ha sido un viaje largo.

La joven de ojos amatista fingió no darse cuenta de la molestia en el rostro de la de ojos azules, aunque muy en el fondo disfrutaba el provocar esa reacción en la temperamental consejera de la reina.

- Rei, ¡finalmente estás aquí!- se emociona la rubia reina de largas coletas que se pone de pie para abrazar a la recién llegada.

- Su majestad, no es necesario que…

- Rei, por favor. Somos amigas. Deja las formalidades para otro momento. Ven, siéntate conmigo, quiero que platiquemos, que nos pongamos al día. ¿cuánto tiempo tienes sin visitar palacio? ´¿ siete, ocho años?

- Solo han sido cinco años, majestad…

- Si, claro. Tú y tu espíritu aventurero. Eres mi mejor amiga y te niegas a venir a verme.

- Si he venido a visitarle.

- ¿visitarme? Solo entrada por salida y jamás te quedas más de un día. Como amiga debo reclamarte tu indiferencia, Rei.

- He estado ocupada….

- bueno, no importa. Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí y que no vas a rechazar mi invitación a quedarte en palacio por una temporada.

- Me es imposible hacerlo, majestad..

- Serena. Llámame Serena. No seas terca.

- No puedo quedarme más tiempo, Serena. Por favor, entiende mi postura. Solo he venido a traer los informes que me has pedido y me iré.

- Imposible. Es demasiado tarde y seguramente Enya está agotada. Al menos te quedarás a cenar y a dormir en palacio.

- Serena…

- Ayumi.- Nombra la reina a su doncella- Por favor, asegúrate de que Lady Mars se instale en sus habitaciones y de que le den ropas limpias. Nos veremos en la cena, Rei…

- Solo esta noche, Serena… Sea lo que sea que necesites pedirme deberé resolverlo mañana. Luego me marcharé.

- Lo hablaremos más tarde, Rei. Creo que encontraré la forma de convencerte- asegura la rubia.

No. Ese no era el lugar donde Rei deseaba estar en ese momento. Había pasado años buscando las mejores formas de estar lejos y lo había conseguido los últimos cinco años, pero ahora se había visto forzada a volver a palacio por un llamado expreso de la reina.

- Lady mars- saluda un sonriente hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos blancos cuando se topa con una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros ensartada en un vaporoso vestido color rojo.

- Artemis, que alegría volver a verte- sonríe la muchacha pelinegra

- Luces exactamente igual que la última vez que te vi, Rei. Las aguas termales de Kobe deben tener los efectos de los que tanto presumen. ¿o es que ya no estas en Kobe?

- Artemis, sabes que no me gusta compartir mi paradero con nadie. Me gusta…

- Mantener el anonimato. Lo sé y lo respeto, Rei. Aunque en realidad jamás he estado de acuerdo con esa forma tuya de vivir

- Soy un espíritu libre. Me gusta hacerlo así.

- Demasiado extraño para mi gusto. Hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera charlar contigo, pero creo que será después de la cena. ¿me permite escoltarle hasta el comedor, Lady Mars?

- Encantada, Artemis.- Acepta la pelinegra colgándose del brazo del gallardo hombre. Artemis Siempre había sido un caballero.

Aquella noche el comedor de Tokio de cristal estaba prácticamente vacío, si no fuera por sus gobernantes y la consejera de la reina que aprovechaba el estar sentadas a la mesa para hablarle sobre algunos pormenores gubernamentales.

- Yo creo, majestad, que usted debería de firmar ese tratado, nos sería muy conveniente

- No lo sé, Luna. Tengo mis dudas…no me convence del todo ¿tú qué opinas, querido?

- Sabes que estoy totalmente en contra de ese tratado, Serena- Dice malhumorado el pelinegro- ¿dónde está Rini?

- Dijo que no podría cenar con nosotros, tiene un compromiso con algunas amistades.

- Entonces solo seremos nosotros esta noche- deduce el pelinegro

- Algo así….

La curiosidad llegó al rostro del pelinegro, pero ese momento no duró mucho ya que las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando mostrar a la sonriente Lady Mars acompañada del feliz hombre de cabellos platinados. Un gesto de poco agrado aparece en el rostro del monarca al ver que Lady Mars venía colgada del brazo de Artemis.

- Tenemos una invitada a cenar- sonrió la reina- Rei, ven, siéntate a mi lado. No te importa ¿verdad, Luna? Quiero tener cerca a mi mejor amiga esta noche, tengo tanto tiempo sin verla.

- Lady Mars….bienvenida- susurra el Rey cuando ve acercarse a la muchacha de ojos amatista y tomar su lugar en la mesa, justo frente a él.

- Gracias, majestad.

- Rei, somos amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo ¿no podrías llamarlo solo por su nombre? Endymion y tú eran los mejores amigos según recuerdo.

- Aun así, majestad. Debemos de mantener la etiqueta- recrimina la mujer de cabellos ondulados- no es correcto que..

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luna. Prefiero llamarles así.

- Eres demasiado necia ¿verdad, querido?- refunfuña la reina, pero no obtiene respuesta a su comentario, los ojos zafiro de él están clavados en la muchacha de ojos amatista.- Endymion

- ¿eh? Si, si…es su mayor defecto- acepta dolido el pelinegro con un tono que no pasa desapercibido para la de ojos amatista.

- ¿me han convocado desde tan lejos para hablar de mis defectos, majestad?

- Claro que no. Mejor dejemos de lado ese tema y cuéntanos ¿qué has hecho? En tus cartas solo dices que has estado bien.

- Me he mantenido ocupada, majestad. He entrenado mucho y meditado lo suficiente para trabajar mis poderes. He tenido muchos avances

- No creo que sea necesario el entrenamiento, Lady Mars. Estamos en paz desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Aun así siempre hay que estar preparados.

- Eso es verdad, luna- apoya la reina- justo por eso mandé llamar a Rei

La confusión apareció en la mirada de todos los integrantes de la mesa.

- No entiendo, majestad.

- El Rey Augustus se niega a firmar los tratados de paz.

- Eso no es novedad. Ese hombre es un retrógrada y un salvaje

- Pues ese salvaje ha accedido a hablar con nosotros, Luna.

- ¿de verdad? Eso es sorprendente, majestad. La felicito

- Solo ha puesto una condición. se niega a hablar conmigo pero ha pedido hablar con Endymion.

- ¿conmigo?

- Si, querido. Deberás ir mañana mismo. No queremos desairar al rey Augustus.

- Si así lo deseas, Serena…

- Y Rei, debo pedirte que lo acompañes

- ¿yo?- se sorprende la pelinegra.- ¿por qué yo, Serena?

- No puede ser una visita oficial, así lo ha pedido el Rey Augustus y en nadie más confiaría la seguridad de Endymion que en ti.

- ¿yo?

- ¡Ella!- refunfuña la consejera- ¡pero, Serena!

- Es el favor que quiero pedirte, amiga. El Rey Augustus podría malentender el enviar a Endymion con una escolta y sé que tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sustituir a un batallón completo.

- ¡no estoy de acuerdo!

- Solo necesito que Rei esté de acuerdo- ignora la monarca- Nos apoyarás ¿verdad?

- Creo que su majestad preferiría mil veces ser custodiado por alguien más.

-No creo que exista nadie en el Reino con más fuerza que usted, Lady Mars. Me encantará tenerla de escolta.

- Entonces no se diga más- se alegra la rubia- prepararé todo para que salgan mañana al amanecer. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Rei.

- Solo le recuerdo que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Acompañaré a su majestad a hacer esa visita y regresaré a mi vida de siempre. Me es imposible quedarme más tiempo.

- ¿por qué, Rei? ¿por qué insistes en estar lejos de nosotros?

- Seguramente porque hay alguien más que la mantiene lejos de de palacio, Serena- dice maliciosa la consejera.- Quizás algún enamorado…

La copa de vino del soberano cayó sobre la mesa derribándose sobre el perfecto mantel blanco. Todas las miradas se clavaron sobre él.

- Mi vida privada es asunto mío, Luna. No creo que sea asunto para tratar en la mesa de palacio. Y si eso es todo me disculpo. Si salimos mañana en la mañana prefiero descansar.

- Pero, Rei… creí que charlaríamos hasta tarde.

- me disculpo por ello. Con su permiso…

Si. Esa era Lady Mars la de los muchos secretos, la de las muchas mentiras, a la que nunca podías conocer profundamente, esa era la "Dama de hielo" como la llamaban todos en el reino.

La mujer de ojos amatista se encontraba vestida con sus ropas de montar y su cabello sujeto en una alta coleta, cepillaba el pelaje de Enya, estaba lista para partir.

- Lady Mars- se escucha una voz a las espaldas de la pelinegra

- ¿ocurre algo, Luna?

- Solo vengo a asegurarme de que todo se encuentre bien para su viaje, lady Mars.

- ¿estás segura de que es eso? ¿o vienes a asegurarte de que no haga nada impropio?

- De usted no puede esperarse nada bueno, Lady Mars. No sería la primera vez que le fallara a la reina.

- Descuida, no tengo ningún interés en regresar a palacio. Solo cumpliré la misiva de Serena y me marcharé.

- ¡Rei!- nombra emocionada la mujer de largas coletas rubias que aparece en las caballerizas acompañada del soberano de cabellos negros- Siempre madrugando.

- Deseo terminar cuanto antes su encomienda, majestad.

- Eso significa que Lady Mars tiene prisa en deshacerse de mí.- traduce el mandatario.

- Rei no quiso decir eso, querido- corrige la rubia- pero sabes que las palabras no son lo suyo. ¿verdad que no quisiste decir eso, Rei?

- ¿nos vamos, majestad? Me gustaría volver a casa lo antes posible- es la respuesta de la pelinegra que evita contestar a la pregunta y sube a su caballo de un solo movimiento.

- Claro…

- Mucha suerte, querido. Te estaré esperando. Rei, cuídalo mucho.

La pelinegra no hizo comentario alguno y el alto monarca subió de prisa a su corcel para alcanzar a la joven, ella había salido mucho tiempo atrás de las caballerizas, parecía que la chica tenía prisa por terminar su misión.

- ¡Rei, espérame!- pidió el pelinegro gritando detrás del corcel de la muchacha de ojos amatista, No existía en el reino un jinete más rápido que Lady Mars, Endymion lo descubrió de la peor forma.

- Le pido que no me llame por mi nombre - gruñe la pelinegra- Aunque Enya necesita un respiro y beber algo de agua.

- ¡por fin!- respira el de ojos azules cuando se detienen, habían sido un par de horas desde que salieron de palacio.

- Su resistencia no es muy buena, majestad.

- A ti mejor que a nadie le consta que mi resistencia no es nada despreciable, Rei.- corrige el pelinegro

- ¿qué demonios pretendes hablándome así, Endymion?- se molesta la pelinegra enfrentándose al joven monarca.

- Para no haberme visto en tanto tiempo luces realmente malhumorada.

- Hubiera dado mi brazo derecho por no tener que volver a verte el resto de mi vida.

- y yo daría ambos por volver a tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo, Hobijin- dice con voz acaramelada el de ojos azules.

- No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo.-se molesta la de ojos amatista.

- Para mí siempre serás Hobijín, Reiko.

- No me interesa lo que…-el rostro fúnebre de la muchacha de cabellos fue sustituido por una sonrisa que el mandatario no veía hacía muchos años en el rostro de la mucha. El pelinegro pensó por un segundo que él era la causa, pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente desechados al ver llegar a un ave bañada en fuego., fuego que desapareció al entrar en contacto con el brazo de la pelinegra.

- Garuda- nombra la de ojos amatista

- Garuda…- Gruñe Endymion cuando se da cuenta de haber perdido toda la atención de la peligra.

Rei tomó el ave y caminó hasta el borde del lago donde Enya aguardaba. Una nota se desprendió de la pata del ave y la muchacha la leyó, esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro y tomó un pedazo de papel de entre sus ropas, hizo uso del fuego de su dedo índice para escribir en él. Envolvió rápidamente el trozo de papel y lo ató a la pata del fénix.

- llévaselo….

- ¿ a quién le escribes?- interroga él sin poder ocultar en su mirada un rastro indiscutible de celos.

- No es asunto tuyo

- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¿de quién se trata, Rei? ¿es que luna tiene razón? ¿quién es esa persona que te mantiene lejos de mi?

- No tengo porqué responder a eso. No es asunto tuyo.

- ¡respóndeme!- gruñe fuera de sí el pelinegro fuera de sí, la pelinegra cambia su rostro de molestia por uno de confusión en un segundo y empuja al monarca contra un árbol - Re…Rei…

- Alguien nos sigue…

- ¿qué?

- ¿quién está ahí?- dice imperativa la muchacha- identifíquese.

- Somos nosotros, Lady Mars- se escucha una voz de entre los árboles. Un cuarteto de hombres armados salieron

- ¿General Icaro? ¿Apolo? ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Tenemos órdenes de seguirle a discreción, su majestad. Para protegerle.

- ¿quién les dio esa orden? ¿mi esposa?

- La consejera Gelash, su majestad.

- ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?

- Parece que alguien no confía en usted, majestad.- se burla la joven- Creo que tendremos compañía el resto del camino.

- En absoluto. Regresen a palacio- se molesta el de ojos azules.

- Pero, majestad…

- No pueden volver a palacio, les encontrará la noche y el camino es peligroso. Estarán a salvo con nosotros.

- No van a acompañarnos hasta Eugal

- General Icaro, venga con nosotros y por favor, ya no se escondan. Detesto que me sigan a escondidas.

-he dicho que no, Rei. No irán con nosotros

- Hemos descansado lo suficiente, sígannos. - Ordena la muchacha de cabellos negros subiendo a Enya. ¿viene, majestad? ¿o necesita descansar otras dos horas para seguir nuestro trayecto?

- Puedo seguirle el paso en todo momento, Lady Mars.

- No estoy segura de ello.- Responde con acidez la muchacha de ojos amatista.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro que consiguió emparejar el paso de su caballo con el de la guerrera de fuego.

- Puedo comprobártelo en el momento que lo ordenes, Rei…

- Ni en tus más afortunados sueños, Endymion…

- Quizás en una de mis más bellas realidades.

- No seas ingenuo.

La muchacha de ojos amatista continuó su camino haciendo sufrir en más de una ocasión al pelinegro para poder alcanzarla.

El camino a Eugal había cambiado bastante desde que salieron de Tokio de cristal. Habían pasado los perfectos jardines para luego adentrarse en unos profundos bosques unos demasiado saturados para poder cabalgar con libertad.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido, Lady Mars.

- No es así.- refunfuña la muchacha

-Si hubieras accedido a que trajéramos el rastreador satelital no estaríamos pasando por esto, Rei.

- No me gusta la tecnología, majestad. Y puedo hacer perfecto uso de mis poderes para ubicarme, solo ocurre que algo no está del todo bien aquí….

- Quizás sus poderes se niegan a apoyarle para terminar pronto su misiva, Lady Mars.

- No digas tonterías, Endymion.

- Lady Mars, no podemos entablar comunicación con palacio.

- quédense cerca.- Ordena la muchacha mientras baja de su caballo- desde aquí iremos caminando…sean cautelosos. Majestad, por su seguridad permanezca cerca de mi.

- Jamás pretendí alejarme….-Susurra él

Una mirada recriminante aparece en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos amatista, pero algo en ella la hace estar demasiado preocupada por sus presentimientos que le impide decir nada más.

Una docena de flechas comenzó a salir de entre los árboles y los caballos tanto de Lady Mars como de Endymion salieron de prisa hacia un obscuro camino.

- quédate dónde estás.- ordena Rei mientras empuña sus manos para invocara saeta llameante de Marte.- No te atrevas a salir de aquí.

- ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Atacar al enemigo

- ¿estás loca? ni siquiera sabes de dónde vienen los ataques

- Eso me pasa a menudo- minimiza la pelinegra mientras se concentra y responde a un centenar de ataques de flecha, todas con éxito hasta que un doble ataque vino a ella, Lo único que pudo sentir antes de caer por un acantilado fue el abrazo protector de Endymion que la envolvió para cubrirla de las flechas.

- ¡Endymion!- nombró preocupada la pelinegra cuando vio al alto hombre de ojos azules desmayado sobre ella, pero sin soltar su talle- Endymion despierta

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la pelinegra lograra despertar al monarca, cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No deberías de estar sonriendo, Endymion. Casi mueres ¡te dije que te quedaras en donde te dije!- gruñe la muchacha separándose del abrazo del alto- y deja de abrazarme.

- No podía dejar que nada te pasara, Rei.

- ¿olvidaste que la de los poderes aquí soy yo?

- Jamás podría olvidarlo, me dejaste un interesante recuerdo en la espalda la última vez.

- lo merecías y…Endymion estás herido- se preocupa la muchacha

- no, no estoy herido. Estoy bien- minimiza el de ojos azules mientras la pelinegra revisa su torso y desprende su armadura- mmhhmm Lady mars…soñé tanto con este momento.

- No seas idiota, necesito lavar tu herida o se infectará.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, solo quédate a mi lado- suplica el pelinegro- no me dejes, Rei…

- Debes obedecerme. Quédate aquí. Encenderé algo de fuego y conseguiré algo para cenar. La noche está por caer y no es buena idea movernos en la selva. Mañana por la mañana intentaré ubicarnos mejor.

- ¿cocinarás para mi? Eso es fantástico, Rei.

- Cazaré algo y lo lanzaré al fuego. No espere algo más a eso, su majestad. No existe chef imperial en la selva.

- Si lo haces tú será perfecto.

La pelinegra se puso de pie lanzando una fuerte flama al costado del Rey, la hoguera se hizo inmediatamente.

- Disfrute el fuego, majestad.- pide ella mientras se enreda la camisa a la altura del pecho para incorporarse después, no es consciente de la reacción que genera en el soberano de Tokio de cristal, ella está ausente en sus pensamientos.

Esa era Rei Hino, la mujer fría y distante que jamás se permitía mostrar cualquier debilidad. La misma mujer que para muchos era un témpano de hielo, la misma que regresó veinte minutos después con un con un conejo que lanzó al fuego, no sabían el motivo, pero definitivamente esa cena les sabía a gloria.

- eres una gran cazadora. Gracias por la cena.

- hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero sé que usted es un hombre débil y no soportaría malpasarse, majestad. No quiero ser perseguida por el imperio por matarlo de hambre.

- Sabes que no soy así- reniega el pelinegro- ¿acaso olvidaste aquella vez que fuimos a acampar al monte Fuji cuando estabas en la secundaria? No morimos de hambre, Reiko. Y la pasamos muy bien.

- Eso fue hace muchos años, Endymion y preferiría no recordarlo.

- Esos recuerdos son los que me mantienen cuerdo.

- quizás sería mejor volverse loco, majestad.

- Ya lo hice. Me volví loco, pero por ti, Rei. ¿por qué tuviste que irte? por qué….

El comentario del monarca se detuvo con el sonido de un ave conocida, él roló los ojos en señal de protesta.

- Garuda…

- Garuda- sonríe ella extendiendo su brazo para recibir al ave envuelto en fuego- has llegado pronto.

- maldita ave

- No entiendo porqué la odias tanto

- Es el animal más inoportuno que conozco.

- Considero que los gatos pueden serlo aun más.

- Garuda siempre llega en el momento menos propicio….

La muchacha ignoró el comentario de reclamo de él y acarició el pico del fénix mientras sacaba el papel enrollado en la pata del ave para leerlo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y nuevamente sacó un pedazo de papel para escribir una respuesta con el fuego de su índice, un beso en el papel y volvió a enrollarlo en la pata del ave.

- Date prisa…- susurra a Garuda mientras le deja ir.

- ¿ahora envías besos? No te reconozco, Rei.- Jamás fuiste tan tierna conmigo.

- No pienso escucha tus reclamos.

- ¿qué tiene ese hombre, Reiko?- interroga dolido el de ojos azules- ¿qué tiene él que no tuve yo? ¿qué lo hace tan especial?

- No voy a responder a tus preguntas estúpidas, Endymion.- bufa ella pero él se acerca con el riesgo de morir incinerado- ¡aléjate!

- ¡respóndeme! ¡Merezco saberlo!

- ¡tú no mereces nada! . explota ella intentando zafarse del agarre del pelinegro pero al forcejear se duele de un brazo

- ¿qué ocurre?

- no ocurre nada

- también estás herida- se preocupa él notando como la sangre fluye por la piel de porcelana.- No puedo creer que te atrevieras a ir a cazar con el brazo lastimado. Tienes una fuerte herida de flecha y llevas horas con ella, pudo haberse infectado.

- No es para tanto

- ¿eres doctora?

- No.

- Que casualidad…yo si lo soy. déjame revisarte.

- Estoy bien.

- No lo estas- regresa con seguridad el de ojos azules mientras revisa el brazo, la herida de Rei va más allá, hay una marca en el tórax bastante profunda. lleva sus manos a la blusa de la pelinegra y tira de ella hacia arriba. - debo revisarte.

Los ojos amatista de la pelinegra terminaron por resignarse y ella volteó su rostro hacia un costado para no ver aquellos ojos amatista que la observaban con devoción. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reaccionar ante el toque de aquellas manos sobre su piel, pero esta se estremeció ante el contacto.

- calma…seré cuidadoso, no te dolerá- tranquiliza el pelinegro mientras saca con cuidado la punta de una flecha del costado de ella.- ¿lo ves? No dolió

- No tendría por qué dolerme. Soy fuerte, Endymion

- Si. Eres fuerte…eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Y yo….

- Deberí a dormir, majestad. Debe recuperar fuerzas . Cuando amanezca buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí.- ordena la de ojos amatista poniéndose de pie

- Tú también debes dormir, Reiko.

- Es mi misión cuidarle, majestad.

- Y obedecerme.

- Serena no dijo nada de obedecerle

- Siéntate a mi lado.

-No.

- Hace frío, ven acá.

- No caeré en sus juegos, majestad.

- Solo quería protegerte…la selva es peligrosa.

- Puedo protegerme sola. Soy una guerrera ¿lo ha olvidado?

- Jamás podría olvidarlo. Solo quería recordarte que en la selva también hay cucarachas…

- cu…cucarachas…

- Si. De muchos tipos…voladoras incluso.

- Estas intentando jugar conmigo. No soy idiota, Endymion- gruñe la joven.

Justo en ese momento una cucaracha voló sobre el hombro de una de las guerreras más poderosas de la galaxia, quizás el grito que lanzó hubiera llegado hasta el final de la galaxia si se hubiera podido.

- ¡quítamela, quítamela! - grita desesperada la muchacha corriendo hacia el lado del joven de cabellos negros. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos se habría dado cuenta de que una mirada triunfal lucía en el rostro del monarca.

- Listo. Aunque creo que…

- hazte a un lado. El fuego las mantendrá alejadas- se resigna la joven sentándose junto al pelinegro- y quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro.

- Si, señora. A la orden- se divierte el monarca, si no hubiera sido por la gran cantidad de cucarachas que se escondían en las sombras, la pelinegra hubiera puesto miles de kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.

- Benditas cucarachas…- susurró Endymion mientras veía a la pelinegra quedarse dormida a su costado. A pesar de estar perdidos y no saber dónde se encontraban jamás se sintió en una mejor situación…

Cuando la luz del alba llegó, Rei fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba y también lo fue de algo más: Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre de cabellos negros. Se asustó solo de ver que su cuerpo estaba enredado en el del monarca, intentó zafarse, pero se dio cuenta de que unas fuertes cadenas de piel se enredaban en su cintura.

- ¿qué demonios cree que está haciendo? - se enfurece la de ojos amatista lanzando a un lado el cuerpo de Endymion que despierta sobresaltado.

- ¿qué te pasa, Hobijin? ¿ estás loca?

- ¿quién demonios se cree usted para abrazarme de ese modo? Es un enfermo en el que no se puede confiar

- ¿yo? Reiko…¿se te ha olvidado que hablas dormida? Tú fuiste la que me llamó en la noche y fuiste quien me abrazó a mí.

- Eso es mentira

- Claro que no lo es. Amo cuando hablas dormida, es el momento del día en el que bajas tus escudos, cuando eres tú.

- ¿qué ….qué fue lo que dije?

- No te lo diré. Es un secreto entre mi Hobijin a la que tienes escondida en algún sitio y yo.

- Detesto que me llames así.

- Eso no dijiste anoche…

- quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro. - gruñe la muchacha

- Mi Hobijin siempre a la defensiva…

- Siempre tendré que defenderme de hombres como tú. - Se indigna la pelinegra- ¿qué es ese olor?

- como te vi tan profundamente dormida quise aprovechar y conseguir algo para el desayuno. Quise sorprenderte.

La pelinegra observó la fogata. Un par de peces se asaban al fuego junto con algunos hongos mientras un pequeño recipiente al lado hierve con agua y algunas hierbas, otro más con arroz termina de cocerse

- ¿de dónde sacaste todas esas cosas?

- Del bolso que traía a cuestas cuando salimos de palacio

- ¿y no pudiste decírmelo anoche mientras me las arreglaba para cazar un conejo?

- Me gustó que te esforzaras tanto. Además ¿cuántas veces podré tener la oportunidad en esta vida de que Lady Mars cocine para mi?

- Eres un…

- Mejor bebe algo de té, Hobijin. Es tu favorito y siempre te pones de mal humor cuando no comes temprano.

- Deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieras

-Te conozco- asegura con determinación el joven que entrega la taza de té y el arroz con pescado a la joven- ¿recuerdas el menú? Lo preparé para ti hace algunos años y te encantó

- Solo pretendía ser amable- bufa ella fingiendo no disfrutar de la comida, pero en verdad lo hace.

Endymion se sienta al lado de la joven y la mira con coquetería. Ella siente que el corazón le late aceleradamente pero aun así mantiene la compostura, Endymion puede leer su mirada y acerca su rostro peligrosamente al de la muchacha.

- tienes…algo de arroz en el labio- dice él mientras acerca su rostro al de la muchacha sus labios se acercan a los de ella, el beso es inminente pero un sonido en el aire hace gruñir al pelinegro

- Garuda…

- Garuda, has llegado temprano- sonríe la muchacha poniéndose de pie para tomar la nota de la pata del ave. Una vez más esa sonrisa, una vez más las palabras en el papel atraen la atención de la muchacha, una vez más el beso en la nota, una vez más los celos invaden la mirada zafiro de Endymion.- Ve, date prisa…

- maldita ave.

- Debemos irnos, majestad. Debemos llegar a Eugal cuanto antes.

- ¿acaso debes volver a casa pronto?

- Así es. Lo antes posible.

- ¿tanto te urge deshacerte de mi?

- No querrá que responda a esa pregunta. Apresúrese, debemos comenzar nuestro camino.

- podrías decirle a ese pajarraco que te ayude a buscar Eugal

- Esa no es la misión de Garuda.

- ¿entonces cuál es?

Rei no contesta, solo guarda silencio y se pone de pie.

- Me adelantaré para buscar un sitio en alto. Desde ahí podré ubicarme mejor.

De nuevo evadiendo, de nuevo alejándose, de nuevo poniendo distancia entre ella y su punto débil: Endymion.

La muchacha de ojos amatista está de pie sobre la parte más alta de un árbol. Su mirada busca con insistencia algo en el horizonte.

- Hueles delicioso, como siempre…

- ¡Endymion!- se sorprende la muchacha que casi cae de la rama en la que se encuentra de pie, son los brazos fuertes del monarca los que evitan que ella caiga- ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

- Me dijiste que no me alejara de ti. Eso es lo que hago…amo tu aroma. Incienso y fresas…. ¿cómo haces para oler siempre así?

- Estamos perdidos en la selva y usted se preocupa por ese tipo de tonterías.

- Perdernos en la selva es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Tenía cinco años soñando con volver a estar a solas contigo, Hobijín…

- No vuelva a llamarme de ese modo- se enoja la muchacha que tumba de la rama del árbol al de ojos azules, el alto mandatario termina en el suelo lleno de lodo.- oh, cuánto lo siento, majestad ¿se ha ensuciado su perfecta vestimenta?

- Solo un poco, Lady Mars…solo un poco- responde Endymion desde el suelo mientras ve a la muchacha caer con gracia a su lado- aunque….lo que usted ha hecho es una bajeza.

- Me disculpo por ello, Majestad. Me ofrezco a pagar sus ropas cuando volvamos a palacio

- Tengo una idea mejor para estar a mano, Reiko.

- ¿cuál es esa idea?

Una sonrisa pícara y juguetona que Rei conocía de sobra aparece en el rostro de Endymion y este tira de ella hacia él para hacerla caer sobre su regazo y llenarse de lodo.

- ¡Endymion!

El alto hombre ríe a carcajadas al notar el rostro enfurecido de la muchacha de ojos amatista, acaricia la mejilla rosada con sus manos y hace que el rostro de porcelana de la joven se llene de lodo.

- siempre he amado tus reacciones

- Esto no es un juego, majestad. Tengo una misión que cumplir y….- Rei se da cuenta de que Endymion no la escucha en absoluto y tiene la mirada perdida en el rostro y los labios de ella, ve como lentamente la distancia se acorta, el beso es inevitable- Ni lo pienses.

La joven se pone de con dificultad. No sin antes terminar de llenar de lodo al pelinegro . Si, venganza…la venganza era algo que Rei seguía disfrutando mucho y a pesar de estar lleno de lodo y no haber conseguido su objetivo, Endymion no luce decepcionado a pesar de ver a la muchacha alejarse a paso veloz.

Lady Mars se aleja de aquel charco, Endymion la sigue inmediatamente después. Como lo ha dicho antes, no tiene ninguna intensión de alejarse de ella.

- ¿a dónde vamos?- interroga él

- Hacia este rumbo vi algo de fuego. Creo que quizás encontremos a alguien que pueda guiarnos a Eugal.

- Creí que tus poderes servirían de algo.

- Ningún tipo de poder sirve en este lugar, majestad. He intentado desde ayer hacerlo y me ha sido imposible. Hay algo en este lugar que me impide ubicar cualquier tipo de vida humana.

- Que conveniente que el pajarraco siga llegando a ti en donde quiera que estés.

- Eso es porque lo de Garuda no es magia

- ¿entonces qué es?

- No le interesa. Solo debe saber que no es magia.

- odio a esa ave. Siempre ha sido de lo más inoportuna.

- Nunca he entendido el rencor que le tiene a Garuda.

- Y es mejor que no lo entiendas. Esa ave tiene una deuda conmigo.

- ¿cómo puede un pájaro deberte algo?

-Ya no importa…-se duele el joven- Eres un tonto

- Para ti siempre soy un tonto, un imbécil, un débil, un inútil, un…

- Perfecto

- ¿perfecto? Bueno…nunca me habías llamado así, pero…

- Estoy llena de lodo y no puedo caminar.

- ¿a dónde vas, Rei?

- Espéreme aquí. Volveré en un instante- ordena la mujer mientras toma un par de metros de distancia de él, Endymion da un par de pasos hacia ella- ¡Y no me siga!

¿qué pretendía Rei al darle una orden como esa? Claro que no le obedecería, lo había hecho una vez hacía siglos y las cosas habían ido de mal en peor cada vez: Un matrimonio de apariencias, una vida que jamás deseó vivir, un destino forzado…si todo hubiera marchado como había planeado…

**Flashback**

_Era un día helado en París, de verdad agradecía no tener guardia en el hospital aquel día. Había dormido hasta tarde y preparado el almuerzo, ese era su día libre y tenía bastantes planes para disfrutar el día. Llevaría a su chica a pasear a los campos Eliseos, quizás un día de campo, luego ir a cenar…no importaba, solo quería disfrutar del tiempo con ella, fuese como fuese._

_El silencio del departamento se rompe cuando la puerta se abre, él no ha tenido que levantarse, nadie ha timbrado, la persona que entra tiene su propia llave._

_- Hōbijin, por fin has llegado- sonríe el muchacho de ojos amatista desde el sillón.- ¿qué tal tus clases?_

_- Las clases van bien. - dice sin ninguna emoción la muchacha mientras deposita su maletín en el sillón. Su rostro luce serio, preocupado._

_- ¿qué te ocurre, Hōbijin? Estas pálida- se preocupa él mientras observa a la muchacha realmente nerviosa, el joven toma su mano buscando su atención, pero ella lo rechaza y se pone de pie para caminar a la nevera y servirse una copa de vino- Reiko, algo te pasa_

_Preocupado se pone de pie el joven y apresura sus pasos hacia la muchacha para buscar su rostro, ella le rehúye nuevamente._

_- Voy a regresar a Tokio- dice con voz fúnebre la muchacha_

_- ¿qué? - se sorprende él- Reiko, te falta un semestre para graduarte, ¿por qué querrías regresar a Tokio? Nuestra vida está en París- llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Hemos construido una vida, lo tenemos todo, Nuestro departamento, tu escuela, mi trabajo…_

_Los ojos amatista de ella ni siquiera lo miran, están clavados en la ventana que da a la torre Eiffel_

_- Pero si es lo que tu deseas….volveremos a Tokio. Hablaré al hospital y pediré mi cambio, no creo que sea muy difícil, aunque me gustaría esperaras al menos a que termine tu semestre, linda. Te has esforzado mucho en la universidad, estas tan cerca de titularte y…_

_- No me has entendido, Darien. Yo regreso a Tokio, tú te quedas en París. _

_- ¿qué? ¿pero por qué haría algo así? Yo iré a donde tu vayas, yo estaré donde tu estas…Es así de simple- dice el pelinegro mientras acaricia la barbilla de la joven.- ¿ya lo olvidaste? Lo prometimos…_

_- Creo que…debo romper esa promesa, Darien._

_- ¿de qué hablas, Hōbijin? ¿hice algo que te molestara? Si fue por olvidar pasar por la ropa de la lavandería yo… _

_- No es eso, Darien. Es solo que… se terminó_

_- ¿se terminó? Reiko, justo esta mañana hicimos el amor antes de que te fueras a la universidad. ¿qué pudo haber cambiado hace tan pocas horas?_

_- Es solo que pasó algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no te amo, de que nunca te amé realmente_

_La seriedad se apoderó del rostro del pelinegro, de repente ya no se sentía tan alegre ni tan afortunado._

_- Reiko, si estás bromeando esto dejó de ser divertido hace un buen rato_

_- No es una broma, Darien. Solo he venido por mi pasaporte, enviaré por mis cosas después…o quizás no. Solo tíralo todo y pretende que jamás estuve aquí._

_- No puedes irte así, sin explicaciones, sin dejarme luchar por ti, sin…_

_- Se acabó, Darien. Eso es todo…_

_- ¡por qué!_

_La muchacha de ojos amatista iba a abrir sus labios, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó en ese instante, ella camino hacia la puerta y a abrió para encontrarse con un muchacho de cabellos castaños que sonrió al verla abrir_

_- Nicholas…- susurra la muchacha al ver a su sonriente amigo, en dos segundos Darien está a su lado, sujetándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su pecho con aire posesivo._

_- ¿qué hace ese tipo en nuestro departamento?- refunfuña él _

_- Te dije que nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto, no tenías que venir hasta aquí._

_- ¿ibas a irte con…él?- indignado pregunta el médico, no intenta disimular sus celos en ningún momento._

_- no, no iba a irme con él. Voy a irme con él…- explica con seriedad la muchacha mientras aparta los brazos del posesivo abrazo._

_- ¿él es el motivo por el cual descubriste que jamás me has amado? _

_- ¿dis…disculpen?- se sorprende el castaño- Quizás necesiten un momento para estar a solas._

_- Si- dice con voz fúnebre el médico que pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha en otro gesto posesivo de él-_

_- No. - refuta ella empujando a su pareja- Solo necesito mi pasaporte._

_- Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera del departamento, Reiko….- dice entre dientes el médico viendo como la joven busca en la mesita del escritorio y saca su pasaporte y algunos otros papeles de él- Estoy hablando en serio._

_- Nicholas… ¿podrías esperarme abajo? Estaré contigo en un momento_

_- O podría ir a tu casa, ella no irá a ninguna parte_

_- Espérame, no tardaré…- Pide Rei al muchacho que luce dubitativo sobre qué hacer, pero termina por cerrar la puerta del departamento y dejar sola a la pareja.- Darien, yo…_

_- Si querías verme celoso lo has conseguido, este ha sido el más cruel de tus juegos. Sabes que mi mayor miedo es perderte, despertar un día y descubrir que todo fue un sueño. Si tú querías asustarme lo has conseguido. Ahora tendrás que recompensarme._

_- No es un juego, Darien….Yo realmente me estoy despidiendo._

_- ¿despidiéndote? ¿es así como acabas con todo? ¿y todo lo que luchamos? ¿y todo a lo que nos enfrentamos? _

_- Fue un error, Darien. Algo que jamás debió pasar…_

_- ¿un error? ¿los últimos cuatro años de nuestras vidas han sido un error? - se indigna el médico- ¿todo esto te parece un error?_

_- Lastimamos a muchas personas…_

_-sería capaz de lastimar al mundo entero si es el precio que debo pagar por estar a tu lado._

_- Pues yo ya no puedo cargar con eso a mis espaldas. Estoy cansada de vivir con la culpa. Cada que te miro, cada que estoy a tu lado lo único que puedo pensar es que estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida._

_- ¿qué?_

_- Ya no puedo seguir así, Darien. Necesito vivir sin ese peso sobre mis hombros, necesito estar en paz con mi conciencia._

_- ¿y es Nicholas Kumada la paz de tu conciencia? ¿es él quien puede quitar ese peso sobre tus hombros?- Interroga dolido el de ojos azules_

_- Quizás lo es…_

_- mientes…- dice desconcertado el de ojos azules mientras acorta la distancia con la pelinegra y la atrae por la cintura hacia sí, le roba un beso desesperado y apasionado, uno tan intenso que derriba el muro de la joven que se entrega a él con la misma pasión y ansias que él- sé que mientes…_

_Ella no desmintió ni negó nada. Solo se entregó al conjunto de emociones que su cuerpo emanaba, enredó sus piernas en el tórax de él y él la levantó tumbándola sobre una cómoda alfombra sobre la duela de la sala. Agradecía con todas sus fuerzas que Rei se hubiera puesto aquel vestido rojo corto que tanto le gustaba y que tanto detestaba que usara para ir a la universidad_

_Sus manos exploraron la piel bajo el corto vestido, sonrió al descubrir como la piel de porcelana se erizaba al tacto, al encontrar la respiración entrecortada de Rei que reaccionaba a sus caricias._

_Tiró de los hilos de sus pequeñas bragas y en un segundo ella estaba totalmente expuesta a él, clamando por él._

_-¿cómo puedes decir todas esas mentiras cuando tu cuerpo y yo sabemos que mientes, Hobijin?_

_Un gemido se desprendió de los labios de la muchacha cuando sintió un pellizco sobre la tela de su vestido, justo en los pezones._

_- Adoro que aun después de todos estos años sigas sonrojándote cuando hago esto…_

_Una lucha en la mente de la pelinegra, la mantiene callada, una que definitivamente es Darien quien está ganando._

_Los labios de él se pierden bajo la tela de su vestido, saboreando sus pliegues, a cada milímetro._

_- adoro tu sabor…- susurra é mientras su lengua se pierde en las profundidades del ardiente sexo de su pareja._

_- ¡Darien!- nombra con desesperación la muchacha cuando siente una oleada de placer invadirla de pies a cabeza, la ve incorporarse con una mirada siniestra que reconoce al instante._

_- Estas perdido, Darien…._

_- si es en ti, estaré encantado.- asegura el pelinegro_

_Rei se ha olvidado de que alguien la espera afuera, también se ha olvidado de su decisión de irse ¿qué podría hacerlo más feliz que eso?_

_Los ojos amatista de ella se vuelven turbios y es ahora ella quien empuja al pelinegro a recostarse sobre la alfombra. _

_Ella tira de su camisa y en dos segundos se escucha el sonido de los botones caer sobre la duela, él está acostumbrado al salvajismo de su novia, pero aun así no acaba de sorprenderse._

_La hebilla del pantalón de él es abierta con agilidad, en esos años en París se ha convertido en una maestra para abrir cinturones, adora la cara de expectación en él._

_El pantalón es lanzado muy lejos de ellos, junto con los calzoncillos del joven. Qué libre se siente cuando queda totalmente expuesto ante su Hōbijin, ahora para ella no cabe ninguna duda de que él la desea, la desea tanto como ella a él…_

_- detente, Hobijin…-pide Darien a la muchacha que lo mira sorprendido, jamás le había pedido que se detuviera._

_- Has sido muy cruel conmigo. Me has hecho vivir el peor de los infiernos, Reiko…No pretenderás que todo sería tan fácil…_

_- ¿qué?- Eso era demasiado extraño, Darien nunca se había negado a sus caricias, jamás le había dicho que no a nada…_

_Una sonrisa siniestra en él y de repente es Rei quien se encuentra de espaldas sobre la tersa alfombra. A fin de cuentas ha sido una gran idea poner esa acolchonada alfombra sobre la duela del departamento._

_- Hay algo que debo dejarte muy en claro, Hōbijin- explica el pelinegro mientras retira el corto vestido rojo de la piel de la muchacha, ahora está totalmente desnuda, ante él._

_- ¿y qué es…eso?_

_La respuesta física de él vino antes de la verbal. Él se adentró a las profundidades del cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos amatista, esa profundidad lo recibió con el mismo deseo y la misma pasión que él emitía_

_- Que eres mía, Reiko…-explica él mientras termina de adentrarse en el mar tormentoso de la muchacha, unas profundidades ardientes que él disfruta- solo mía…_

_- Darien…_

_- nunca me dejes, Hōbijin…. no podría soportarlo_

_- es que yo…_

_- shhh…no hables- suplica él mientras - ¿me amas?_

_- si…- acepta la joven_

_- entonces nada más importa…_

_- ohh, claro que algo importa aquí, querido._

_- ¿y qué podría ser eso?_

_- que la que manda aquí soy yo.-explica con naturalidad la joven de ojos amatista mientras consigue cambiar posiciones, c colocándose sobre él- siempre…_

_- tú mandas, Hōbijin… soy todo tuyo, siempre._

_Si. Siempre… esa era la intensión de sus cuerpos y de sus almas, entregarse el uno al otro hasta volverse uno solo, siempre lo conseguían. Incluso antes de quedarse dormidos_

_Ambos se quedan dormidos sobre la alfombra cuando finalmente los vence el cansancio. Darien envuelve con sus brazos y es finalmente ese vacío el que lo hace despertar, Rei ya no está entre sus brazos._

_- ¿ Hobijin?- no hay ninguna respuesta_

_- ¿Hōbijin? - vuelve a llamar preocupado el muchacho- ¡Reiko!_

_Pero fue imposible. por más que la hubiera nombrado, por más que la hubiera buscado, ella ya no estaba ahí._

_"Lo siento. No podré cumplir mi promesa. No volveré. Olvídame"_

- Como si olvidarte fuera tan fácil- dice en el aire el soberano te Tokio de cristal mientras busca a la mujer de ojos amatista- ¿dónde te has metido, Rei?

Encontrar una bella cascada en medio de la selva fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Rei aquella mañana. se quitó las ropas enlodadas y luego de enjugarlas las colocó sobre una piedra para que se estilaran, ella misma se encargaría de terminar de secarlas con su calor corporal.

El agua estaba helada, pero ese no era problema para Lady Mars quien al tocar con su dedo el helado líquido se convirtió en una agradable bañera.

- ¿cómo diablos se me ocurrió decirle que sí a Serena? Nunca debí acceder a esta locura…quizás a ninguna de ellas.

_**Flashback**_

_Ella se despertó aquella mañana con el mayor de los cansancios. Tenía una semana de haber regresado a Tokio y no se sentía del todo bien. _

_- Pequeña, te sientes bien?- interroga el preocupado Takahashi Hino mientras acaricia su frente_

_- Estoy bien, Otou San- tranquiliza la muchacha con una falsa sonrisa en los labios._

_- pequeña…me alegra que decidieras quedarte en mi casa ahora que has regresado de París_

_- Solo será por un tiempo, Otou San. No quise ir al templo porque aun no sé cómo decirle lo de Darien. Lo quiere mucho…_

_- Todos lo queremos mucho, hija. ¿cómo no querer al hombre que consiguió sacarte de tu armadura?_

_- Eso se terminó, Otou-San. Te lo dije cuando fuiste por mí al aeropuerto._

_- Me es difícil aceptarlo, hija. Aun recuerdo el día en que vino a hablar conmigo. Se plantó en mi oficina y me dijo que tenía que hablar de hombre a hombre conmigo sobre ti. Jamás vi tanta decisión en una persona. Esperó seis horas en el vestíbulo hasta que "me di el tiempo" de atenderlo._

_- Si…me hablaste de eso- se incomoda la muchacha_

_- Reiko. Cuando somos jóvenes, nos parece que todo termina, que el fin del mundo ha llegado por uno u otro motivo, pero no es así. A su edad es fácil discutir, pero si se dan un tiempo estoy segura que él y tú…_

_- ¿Qué él y yo? Ya no existe "él y yo" Otou San. Nosotros no volveremos a estar juntos nunca más. _

_- Solo da tiempo a tiempo, pequeña. Lo que hay entre ustedes es tan fuerte que nada podrá separarlos._

_Una sonrisa triste se posa en la mirada amatista que no pasa desapercibida para el padre que besa la frente de la chica._

_- Pediré que te traigan el desayuno a la habitación, pequeña. Duerme un poco más y piensa las cosas, verás que todo se aclara._

_- Ojalá y fuera tan fácil, Otou- San…_

_- Debo ir a una junta, pero si quieres salir tu coche está aguardando por ti. _

_- Gracias, Otou San_

_- ¿comemos juntos?_

_- Claro…_

_- te quiero, hija… - dice con voz cariñosa el político mientras besa la frente de la chica. Luego sale dejando sola a su hija que se lleva las manos a la cabeza. La palidez la invade y un gesto de dolor deforma su rostro._

_La imagen del caos es lo que aparece en su cabeza: sangre, guerra, muerte, dolor… mucho dolor. Una tras otra las imágenes de miles de personas muriendo aparecen ante sus ojos: Sus amigas, su padre, su abuelo, una lucha a muerte contra un centenar de enemigos y aun así no consigue vencerles a todos, ve morir a sus amigas una a una cayendo vencidas por el enemigo y a él…él muriendo a su lado , sin poder hacer nada más._

_- ¡No!- grita la joven con desesperación. Alguien entra a su habitación corriendo y sin tocar la puerta, en dos segundos está al lado de su cama._

_- Hōbijin ¿estás bien?- Interroga un joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros_

_- Darien ¿qué haces aquí?- se sorprende la joven._

_- Vengo llegando de París, tu padre me dijo que estabas en tu habitación. _

_- No debiste venir._

_-Reiko, no pretenderías que me quedara muy tranquilo en París mientras tú te ibas dejando solo una carta ¿o sí? Te amo y sé que tú a mí. No pretendo rendirme tan fácil, así tenga que sacarte a besos esa loca idea de dejarme de nuevo.- amenaza él mientras acerca su rostro al de ella, Rei lo rechaza._

_- Darien, No._

_- Claro que si…- susurra en su pequeño oído mientras roza delicadamente con los suyos los de la muchacha, ella reacciona instintivamente al beso incitado.- mil veces sí…te amo u tu a mi._

_- Ya es suficiente. Sal de aquí inmediatamente. No quiero verte- ordena la muchacha al tiempo que arroja al pelinegro contra el suelo- fuera_

_- Hōbijin…._

_- vete de aquí, Darien y no vuelvas nunca. Olvídame y regresa con Serena_

_- ¿con Serena? Reiko…hace años que Serena y yo no somos nada, hace años que mi vida eres tú y solo tú ¿por qué mencionas a Serena en este momento?...Espera…¿no estarás pensando en hacerte a un lado para obligarme a regresar con ella?_

_- Ella es tu destino_

_- ¡Al diablo el destino! Tú eres mi mujer y mi felicidad. No pretendo ser desleal con mi corazón. Te amo a ti, Reiko…no pasaría mi vida con nadie más que contigo._

_-vete de aquí_

_- No._

_- Fuera de aquí, Darien- se enoja la chica saliendo de la cama._

_- Señorita Hino- se escucha la voz de una joven en la puerta de la alcoba- le busca el joven Nicholas por teléfono._

_- ¿qué? Dice con voz fúnebre el pelinegro-¿por qué te está buscando ese tipo?_

_- Ya no es tu asunto_

_- Tú eres mi asunto, Reiko- se enoja él abriendo la puerta y arrebatando el teléfono de manos de la sirvienta solo para volver a cerrar la puerta frente a la joven- Deja de molestar a mi mujer. Esta es solo una advertencia, la próxima iré yo mismo a romperte la cara._

_- ¿me quieres decir por qué hiciste eso?_

_- ¿y tú me quieres decir por qué ese idiota se toma la libertad de llamarte a casa de tu padre? ¿por qué tiene el número de tu padre? ¡Sabes que lo detesto! ese infeliz siempre ha estado detrás de ti y…_

_- ¡Y ya no es asunto tuyo! Deja de hacer tu drama._

_- ¡Tú siempre serás asunto mío!_

_- Yo ya no lo soy ¡solo vete de aquí!_

_- ¡No! ¡No hasta que me digas la verdad_

_- Darien, me duele la cabeza. Solo vete, por favor._

_El alto médico cayó en cuentas de que casi era medio día. Rei jamás dormía más allá de las ocho._

_-¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Tu nunca te quedas en cama hasta tarde…bueno, al menos no sola- no logra evitar sonreír el de ojos azules._

_- Solo vete de aquí, Darien…_

_- No quiero alterarte más, Hōbijin. Me iré por el momento, pero volveré más tarde a buscarte_

_- No te recibiré_

_- Entonces regresaré el día siguiente y el siguiente al siguiente. No voy a rendirme contigo, Reiko._

_Rei miró hacia otro lado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Darien cumpliría su palabra. Él no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente._

_- No es fácil vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿no es así, Rei?_

_La joven pelinegra volteó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y un gato con una calva de luna se coló por su ventana._

_- Luna…_

_- No estás cumpliendo tu promesa de alejar a Darien y regresarlo a Serena_

_- Ya lo he dejado. Pero él no va a irse tan fácil, Luna…_

_-debes alejarlo de ti. Alejarlo para siempre_

_- Conozco a Darien, él no se rendirá tan fácil. _

_- justo a eso es a lo que hemos venido_

_- ¿han?_

_- Hola, Rei…tanto tiempo sin vernos_

_- Set….Setsuna. No es que no me agrade verte, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Ha venido a resolver el caos que has creado por tu ineptitud- refunfuña la gata_

_-¿qué dices?_

_- He visto el futuro, Rei- se apena la de ojos rubí- y es verdad. Darien jamás se rendirá, no va a dejarte, aun cuando tú lo alejes de ti él jamás aceptará a Serena, aun si lográramos convencer a Serena de aceptar a Darien. El corazón de Darien te pertenece, te pertenecerá siempre._

_- así que debemos resolverlo de otra manera_

_- ¿y cuál es?_

_-Borraré los últimos cinco años de sus mentes. Deberé implantar nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos de una realidad que hubiera existido si Darien y Serena hubieran vivido juntos. Solo así Darien accederá a casarse con Serena y Tokio de cristal podrá existir._

_- Quizás sea lo mejor. Olvidar que todo esto pasó- se resigna ella- ¿qué necesitas?_

_- Necesito un par de gotas de tu sangre para poder hacerlo . Solo la sangre del fénix podría ayudarme a hacer algo así, que vaya contra toda regla._

_Rei duda pero termina por encogerse de hombros._

_- Creo que no tengo muchas opciones…Si eso nos hará olvidarlo todo_

_- Solo existe un pequeño problema, Rei- se apena la alta morena- Podremos borrar las memorias de todo el mundo, pero Luna, tú y yo siempre recordaremos esta realidad. Solo entonces Serena y Darien podrían crear Tokio de cristal, Ella será la neo Reina Serena y él el Rey Endymion._

_- Así es como debe ser._

_- Y hay otra cosa más_

_- ¿qué es eso?_

_- Todo lo que hayan construido juntos, todo lo que hayas hecho a su lado…será como si no hubiera existido._

_- Entiendo.._

_- ¿estás consciente de ello, Rei? ¿estás consciente de todo lo que perderás?- se preocupa la guardiana del tiempo._

_- tú has visto lo que perderemos si él y yo seguimos juntos. No puedo ser egoísta. Empieza cuanto antes. _

_- Entonces dame tu mano._

_La guardiana del tiempo tomó la mano de Rei e hizo u profundo corte en ella, con la sangre que brotó bañó el báculo del tiempo, fue como si activara algo en lo más profundo de la gema, una inmensa y deslumbrante luz iluminó toda la habitación. Unas extrañas palabras en un lenguaje que Rei desconocía se escucharon de fondo y luego, la obscuridad…_

La mirada amatista de Rei estaba perdida en las profundas aguas azules en las que se encontraba sumergida, azul, azul…como su mirada.

El recordar los ojos de Endymion le arrebató una sonrisa y tardó un par de segundos en percatarse de que unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo posesivo, era él.

- ¡Endymion! ¿qué crees que haces?- interroga ella mientras se gira para encontrarse con una sonrisa que conoce de sobra.

La respuesta a esa pregunta es un profundo beso, uno que la deja sin aliento y al que su cuerpo responde sin que su mente tenga oportunidad de nada. Cuando por fin logra recuperar el aliento se separa de él.

- Hay algo en tus besos que me enciende por completo.

De pronto el agua comienza a calentarse y hierve en dos segundos, Endymion sale desesperado del agua mientras Rei lo hace con la mayor elegancia del mundo mientras cubre su desnudez con la negra cabellera, se pone sus ropas que ya están secas y mira al dolido Endymion intentando superar las quemaduras.

- Tenga cuidado de jugar con fuego, majestad…es muy peligroso.

Endymion voltea hacia la muchacha que sonríe triunfalmente y con el mismo gesto corrige.

- Adoro jugar con fuego, Lady Mars…sobre todo cuando el fuego viene de usted…

- debemos seguir nuestro camino, no tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías.

- Lo mismo da si seguimos o no, Rei. Estamos perdidos

- No estamos perdidos

- Claro que lo estamos. Tus poderes psíquicos no tienen señal en este lugar

- No soy uno de esos aparatos de alta tecnología. No funciona así, idiota

- mmhhmm te estas poniendo ruda. Me encanta cuando te pones ruda, sobre todo en…

-shhh- refunfuña la pelinegra- escucho ruidos

- ¿ruidos?

- Demonios, se han ido… ¿siempre tienes que abrir tu bocota?

- ¿soy el culpable? Siempre me culpas de todo.

- eso es porque eres el culpable de todo.

- sigue caminando o nos volverá a encontrar la noche. Me urge cumplir mi misión para poder volver

- con ese hombre ¿verdad? ¿quién es, Rei? ¿es Nicholas?

- Tú y tus estúpidos celos.

- no los tendría si me dijeras lo que ocurre

- no tengo la obligación de aclararte nada y sigue caminando

- amo que seas tan mandona, en unos lugares más que en otros…

- ¿quieres dejar de bromear con esas cosas? ¿por qué no ves la importancia de todo esto? ¡estamos perdidos!

- Si ya decía yo que estábamos perdidos…- disfruta él joven doctor mientras ve a la fuerte guerrera ponerse roja de coraje, un certero golpe en la mejilla lo derriba. Rei piensa en reírse al instante, pero deja de hacerlo cuando ve que el monarca pierde el sentido.

- ¡Endymion!

_**FlashBack**_

_Habían pasado algunos siglos desde la fundación de Tokio de cristal. Todo había ocurrido según lo establecido por el destino. La Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion habían traído paz al planeta y la galaxia entera, aunque había dentro de la tierra ciertos grupos que se negaban a aceptar como soberanos a los reyes. Por ello y aunque no les agradaba del todo, tenían que seguir entrenando para las posibles batallas._

_- Apresúrese, su majestad. - Ordena la hermosa muchacha de ojos amatista que hace escalar una inclinada montaña llena de nieve al agotado monarca._

_- Lady Mars. Aun no entiendo porqué ha elegido las montañas como lugar de entrenamiento._

_- Eso es, majestad. Porque la reina me ha pedido que haga de usted es un gran guerrero y eso solo lo obtendrá preparándose ante las mayores inclemencias. No sirve de mucho si su entrenamiento es en un perfecto gimnasio de palacio con clima artificial._

_Esa era Lady Mars. Era fría, directa y podría ser la mujer más desesperante del reino cuando se lo proponía. Haber entrenado varias horas bajo la nieve la hacían ganarse ese título. Aun así , Endymion agradecía que el entrenamiento de día hubiese terminado, él se encontraba con incontables moretones y golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía orgulloso de haber sobrevivido a su primer día de entrenamiento con Lady Mars._

_- Huele delicioso- sonríe el pelinegro cuando huele algo cocinándose en la pequeña hornilla de la estufa de la cabaña donde se encontraban tras un merecido descanso_

_- Es sopa instantánea, majestad. Lamento no ser una cocinera excelente- refunfuña la joven- la próxima ocasión debería de pedir que le asignen a Makoto para que le entrene._

_- Le prefiero a usted, Lady Mars._

_- Yo soy más exigente. Debería tomar sus decisiones con mayor cuidado, majestad._

_- no se trata de cuidado, Lady Mars. Por algún motivo superior a mi, yo siempre la elegiría a usted…aunque no logre comprender por qué, es como si algo me lo gritara._

_- ¿de qué está hablando?- cuestiona la joven mientras se corta un dedo con el cuchillo presa de los nervios- demonios _

_- se ha cortado- se preocupa él_

_- No es nada- esquiva la joven_

_- Rei, déjame ver esa herida.-_

_- No es nada importante, majestad. Estoy bien-miente la guerrera mientras esconde su mano ensangrentada_

_- Rei…soy doctor, déjame revisarte. - pide él clavando sus ojos azules en los amatista de ella, Rei sintió su piel erizarse con solo una mirada, el rubor subió por sus mejillas._

_- Dije no.- grita ella poniendo distancia entre ambos_

_- ¿por qué es así conmigo? ¿le he hecho algo sin querer? Cada que me acerco a usted, cada que le hablo, cada que la miro es esa su respuesta. Esconderse._

_- No me escondo de nada. Pero soy una mujer independiente. No necesito de usted ni de nadie._

_Él frunce el ceño y su rostro preocupado se cambio por uno serio y decidido. Toma la pequeña mano de Rei entre las suyas y la observa._

_- La cortada es muy grande- dice él mientras sus manos se llenan de la sangre de la joven._

_- Se está ensuciando las manos._

_- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es detener la sangre- se preocupa él tomando las manos de ella en alto, eso hace que ambas miradas se encuentren, al hacerlo sus respiraciones se entrecortan ¿de dónde viene esta sensación tan cálida y familiar? se preguntaba Endymion en silencio- pa…parece que ha dejado de sangrar_

_- Ahora voy a lavarte._

_- no…no es necesario-intenta zafarse ella, pero esas manos aun la detienen con fuerza y algo en su interior le impide moverse._

_Endymion lava y cura cuidadosamente su mano. A cada centímetro de piel de ambos q se toca, la electricidad comienza a sentirse en el aire. Cuando él termina de curar su mano ella intenta alejarse, pero él se lo impide._

_- Gracias, es suficiente._

_- No. No es suficiente._

_- majestad…por favor.- apenas susurra ella con un hilo de voz ¿qué es lo que hace a Lady Mars sentirse así?_

_- No, Hōbijin…esta vez no._

_- ¿cómo me ha llamado?- sorprendida interroga ella_

_- Hōbijin, así es como Darien Chiba llamaba a su chica, así es como Darien Chiba le decía a su mujer ¿no es así?_

_Rei está paralizada, pálida. Jamás imaginó que él volvería a llamarla así._

_- Mis recuerdos han regresado, Reiko. Todos han llegado a mí de golpe. No comprendía porqué mi corazón latía con tal fuerza cuando te veía, no me parecía lógico soñar contigo todas las noches, no podía explicarme por qué el aroma a incienso y fresas me ponía de esa forma, ahora lo comprendo todo…_

_- no…eso no puede estar pasando. Tú no debías recordar nunca nada de esto. _

_Endymion aferra sus brazos a la cintura de la muchacha en un intento por evitar que escape como sabe qué querrá escapar. _

_- Podrán haber borrado todos mis recuerdos, Reiko. Pero tu no solo estabas en mi cabeza…_

_Rei mira atónita al joven ante ella "¿estaré soñando?" se pregunta en silencio_

_- tu estás aquí- explica el monarca poniendo la mano de la muchacha sobre su corazón- Me negaba a aceptar este sentimiento luego de lo que mi cerebro me decía, pero por fin lo comprendo todo…_

_- no, no, no…tú no debías de recordar. Ese no era tu destino y…_

_las palabras de la guerrera de Marte fueron calladas por un profundo beso, uno que le impidió a su confundida cabeza seguir pensando._

_Eran sus besos y solo sus besos los que la hacían olvidar que la realidad era otra, que él tenía una esposa y un destino que cumplir como monarca, que ella no debía ceder a lo que todo su ser le gritaba, que afuera nevaba. _

_Ella enredó sus brazos al cuello de él y él la levantó en peso llevándola hasta una de las habitaciones de la cabaña. Su cuerpo gritaba "No" pero el resto de su alma le decía una y otra vez que no se detuviera. _

_Endymion desnudó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Rei, deshaciéndose de su Hakama. Hacía siglos que no quitaba una y aun así lo hizo con maestría._

_- recuerdo cada centímetro de este cuerpo- susurra él al oído de la mujer de ojos amatista mientras baja por su cuello hasta sus senos._

_- Recuerdo este lunar….y este…y a estos los recuerdo de maravilla- susurra él mientras aferra su boca a las puntas altivas de ella._

_Ella se retuerce ante las caricias sobre su piel, su cuerpo reconoce esas manos y de pronto ya no hace frío en la cabaña, ambos están ardiendo._

_Las caricias de sus manos traen recuerdos táctiles que Endymion juraba eran sueños, que Rei juraba que eran viejos recuerdos. _

_Ambos se reconocen, se recorren, se exploran y finalmente se complementan. Rei se pierde en la pasión que emite su cuerpo, Endymion en todo lo que ve y siente. Jamás maginó algo mejor, claro, lo hizo, pero ahora es real…._

- ¡Endymion, despierta!- Pide la preocupada mujer de ojos amatista, él abre los ojos- ¿estas bien?

- si, estoy bien…aunque siento como si me hubieran golpeado muy muy fuerte…quizás un asesino sanguinario.

- tonto- golpea ella en el brazo del hombre de ojos azules

- ¿te asustaste? ¿lo ves? Aun te preocupas por mi

- Endymion…

- no intentes negarlo, aun te importo, Reiko…te importo tanto como tú a mí.

- Eso se terminó, Endymion.

- Claro que no se ha terminado…nunca podría- dice el pelinegro con seguridad mientras tira de la cintura de la pelinegra para tumbarla sobre su pecho y besar sus labios, ese beso es el incentivo que sus cuerpos necesitan, de un segundo a otro aquella selva arde…

La desnudez llega a sus cuerpos y la entrega poco después, es una fuerza de gravedad superior a sus deseos. Ella lo necesita y él a ella. No podría ser de otra manera, sus almas lo gritan.

En medio de la nada aquella selva es testigo del rencuentro de almas entre Endymion y Rei. Cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez que se encontraron, cinco desde la última vez que sus labios se rozaron, cinco desde su última entrega, aunque…se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos.

- No vuelvas a dejarme, Hōbijin…-suplica él a la joven que está entre sus brazos mientras deposita pequeños y dulces besos en sus mejillas

- Sabes que eso es imposible, tu tienes un destino que cumplir y….

- al diablo el destino. Para mí, mi destino eres tú

- Endymion…

- shh, no arruinemos este momento….quédate así, a mi lado…ya tendré tiempo de convencerte de nunca dejarme.

Rei guarda silencio y mira hacia la nada. Sabe que es imposible quedarse a su lado, pero no quiere romper la magia que los envuelve y se queda allí, entre sus brazos, hasta el amanecer…

Por la mañana un exquisito olor la despierta y hay una fogata a su lado. Durante la noche no la necesitaron, el calor de sus cuerpos era más que suficiente.

- ¿qué es todo esto?- interroga Rei mientras busca sus ropas para vestirse, solo una ligera manta cubre su cuerpo

- El desayuno, preciosa…supuse que despertarías con hambre- dice Endymion a Rei mientras le guiña un ojo.

- pero cómo...

- Estabas profundamente dormida, no te diste cuenta cuando me levanté.

- hiciste una fogata.

- Quizás no tenga poderes de fuego…pero en definitiva se hacer una fogata, linda. Y alimentar a mi chica

Rei intentó mostrarse dura, pero una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios. Hace años que él no la nombraba de esa forma.

- Te he preparado algo de ramen y conseguí un par de pescados, creo que eso te ayudará a recuperar las energías perdidas.

Rei lo mira con ternura. Recuerda esos bellos detalles en París, cuando él se despertaba temprano para prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama, siempre fue un hombre detallista.

- Luce delicioso…

- Entonces come- pide él mientras le extiende un plato servido a la joven que lo toma sin chistar, realmente es un buen cocinero.- Rei, yo….

Sus palabras son cortadas por el aleteo de un ave que Endymion conoce de sobra y lo detesta

- Garuda-gruñe él

- ¡Garuda!- sonríe la pelinegra y extiende su brazo para recibir al hermoso pájaro, lleva una nota consigo y una hermosa rosa roja.- gracias, Garuda

Rei toma la nota y la lee, una sonrisa se cuela por sus labios y como todos los días anteriores toma una hoja de papel y con su dedo estampa un mensaje. Un suave beso en la hoja y la deposita de nuevo en Garuda que vuela por los aires hacia un lugar que Endymion desconoce.

- ¿quién es él?- interroga con voz fúnebre el monarca

- ¿de quién hablas?

- ¡Del que te ha mandado la rosa! ¿cómo puedes mandarte mensajes con ese tipo luego de haber estado conmigo? ¡cómo puedes!

- Te he dicho que no puedo quedarme a tu lado, Endymion. Eso es todo- dice seria la guerrera mientras se pone de pie

- ¿qué es lo que tienes en la sangre? Justo acabas de estar entre mis brazos y luego…

- ¿y luego? No te confundas, Endymion. Lo de anoche no cambia nada. Sé cual es mi lugar y tu deberías de saber cuál es el tuyo. Ahora sigamos.

- ¡No!-se enoja él mientras aprisiona contra un árbol a la bella guerrera- No voy a dejarme vencer tan fácil, Rei…eso te lo advierto.

- Madura…tenemos un mundo de personas a las cuales nos debemos. No somos adolescentes

- ¡Al diablo con eso!

- ¿Rey Endymion? ¿lady Mars?- se escucha la voz de un hombre tras de ellos, es un hombre enfundado en una perfecta a armadura plateada que los mira con confusión.- Por fin los encontramos, El Rey Augustus me ha enviado por ustedes, síganme, por favor…les conduciré a Eugal.

Dudan por un segundo, pero terminan por seguir al hombre de armadura.

Eugal es un lugar demasiado tranquilo, un pequeño Reino que parece haberse quedado detenido en el siglo quince, pero aun así es un lugar bastante acogedor.

El guardia les indica que el Rey Augustus ha ordenado que les arreglen una habitación y eso sorprende a Rei," seguramente ha pensado que viaja con la Reina" son las palabras de Lady Mars cuando ve la habitación. Esa no es una habitación para una sola persona, aun cuando solo cuenta con una cama.

-En eso no está muy equivocado- es la respuesta del pelinegro, pero Rei ha vuelto a ser la dama de hielo y lo ignora para darse un baño y cambiarse.

-deje de jugar, majestad. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de charlar con el Rey Augustus. Sea el Rey que debe de ser.

Cuando finalmente conocen al Rey Augustus no les sorprende toparse con un hombre elegante y fuerte. Tiene los cabellos canos pero aun no es un anciano, incluso es un hombre atractivo

-Rey Endymion, Lady Mars, bienvenidos a Eugal. Espero que sus habitaciones les sean cómodas.

- ¿usted sabe quién soy?- se sorprende la muchacha

- claro que lo sé. No existen otros ojos así de bellos en la galaxia, Lady Mars. Son inconfundibles- dice caballeroso el Rey Augustus, el gesto saca un sonrojo de la guerrera y el alto Rei Endymion pone mala cara, ello no pasa desapercibido para el Rey Augustus que solo sonríe con aquella reacción y besa la mano de la joven, ella luce confundida.

- ¿nos hemos visto antes?

- La conozco bastante bien, al igual que a usted, majestad. Pero por favor, siéntense. Deben estar hambrientos. Supe que se perdieron en la selva cercana, nos ha costado bastante trabajo encontrarles. Me alegro que estén bien.

- Lady Mars es una excelente guardiana.

- Eso no lo dudo, es una mujer fuerte. Ha soportado demasiadas cosas, muchas de ellas no las soportaría ni yo.

- Majestad, creo que no hemos venido a hablar de mí. La Reina Serena…

- Lady Mars. Quizás le podamos parecer barbaros, pero en mi reino no se habla de política en la mesa. Mejor dígame…¿cómo va todo en el templo que ha construido? Creo que más de un buen guerrero saldrá de él. ¿no es así?

- Así es, majestad.

- apuesto mi reino entero a que sé quién será su mejor guerrero.

- ¿él si sabe con quién te mensajes con ese pajarraco y yo no?- reniega Endymion y la pelinegra lo mira con ojos furiosos, la tensión se corta con cuchillo pero cualquier comentario que pudiera salir de la boca de cualquiera de ellos se detiene al ver entrar a una delicada muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, ella besa las mejillas del hombre a la cabecera y luego observa a los invitados

- ¡pero si son Lady Mars y El Rey Endymion!…debo de decir que es bastante atractivo, majestad. Oh, si su corazón no tuviera ya dueña le aseguro que…

- Elis….

- oh, si…claro. Disculpe, Lady Mars

Una mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra y un gesto divertido al ver el rostro descompuesto y apenado de la "dama de hielo" un ataque de tos le vino después.

-y…¿qué hay de cenar?

La dulce joven pasó por alto los rostros de sus visitas e hizo bromas durante el resto de la noche. Parecían agradarle sus invitados e incluso los deleitó con un par de melodías al piano después de la cena, insistió en que Rei tocara una canción al arpa y Endymion a acompañara al piano ¿cómo sabía que ellos sabían tocar esos instrumentos?

Después de departir un poco, El Rey Augustus pide hablar a solas con su invitado y Lady Mars se escusa para ir a dormir, argumenta estar cansada y aunque para más de uno su excusa no es creíble nadie la cuestiona.

- Agradezco que haya accedido recibirme, Majes…

- llámame Augustus, muchacho. Odio las formalidades.

- Majes…Augustus. El motivo de mi visita es…

- Se el motivo de tu visita, Endymion ¿no prefieres que te llamen Darien? Tomar la corona y luego el nombre de tu vida pasada debe ser un peso bastante grande…

- Pareces estar muy informado de nuestras vidas.

- Si. Lo estoy.- tranquiliza el Rey mientras sirve una copa de vino tinto a su invitado.

- Augustus yo…

- Si es por la firma del tratado que esposa ha pedido que hagamos todos los reinos de la tierra…eso no pasará.

- Pero usted no me ha permitido explicarle y accedió a recibirme.

- El motivo no fue en ningún momento ese falso tratado de paz. Yo no podría confiar en un reino como el de Tokio de cristal, donde todo se manipula…

- Está insultando mi reino y es algo que no puedo permitir

- ¿de verdad es tu reino, Endymion? Creo que te sentías más feliz en París que todos estos siglos siendo una marioneta de la luna.

Endymion se molesta y va a decir algo, pero el Rey Augustus le ha dado la espalda y observa el jardín desde la ventana.

- Es realmente hermosa, ¿verdad?

- Hace siglos que ver la luna no me interesa.

- No hablo de la luna- corrige el monarca mirando hacia el jardín, allí se encuentra su hija sentada y a su lado charlando con seriedad se encuentra Lady Mars- hablo de tu mujer, Endymion. Justo de ella es de quien he querido que hablásemos esta noche.

La confusión aparece en la mirada de Endymion. No sabe cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. Solo puede mirar en silencio al anfitrión.

Rei no tenía sueño en definitiva. Deseaba ubicar sus pensamientos ¿cómo era posible que hubiera cedido una vez más a los brazos de Endymion? No debió hacerlo, jamás debió hacerlo ¿en qué estaba pensando? Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada.

- Rei, decidiste salir a dar un paseo- sonríe Elis mientras invita a la pelinegra a sentarse a su lado frente a una fuente- hazme compañía.

- Estas curiosa sobre mi, ¿verdad? Soy la hija más pequeña del Rey Augustus. Mis hermanos mayores se dedican a mil cosas, soy la única que está en palacio, a veces me siento muy sola.

- Entonces me alegrará charlar contigo un momento ara entretenerte.

- Gracias, Rei

- ¿cómo sabías que Endymion y yo…que El Rey Endymion y yo tocábamos el piano y el arpa?

La muchachita sonríe mientras traza pequeñas figuras en el agua de la fuente

- solo lo supe. Como el origen de tu cortada en la mano.

- ¿cómo es eso posible, Elis? ¿tienes poderes? ¿tienes visiones?

- No tengo ningún poder, nadie en Eugal los tiene. Yo solo soy…una chica sensible a todo.

- eso tiene que ver con

- con que no pudieras usar tus poderes y que no pudieras tampoco usar tu concentración para encontrar Eugal. Estamos protegidos contra toda magia, por mi bien.

- ¿por su bien?

- ¿qué edad crees que tengo , Rei?

- no lo sé…quizás veinte, veintiún años…

- que linda- sonríe la castaña. Tengo la misma edad que tenías tú cuando te hiciste esa herida….

- pero cómo.

- Ustedes no son los únicos con eterna juventud, Rei. El universo no es tan pequeño como lo crees.

- No comprendo.

- Yo siempre fui una chica sensible. Al igual que tú podía tener sueños sobre lo que pasaría, igual que tú podía leer el futuro. Tú en el fuego, yo en el agua.

- Entonces me comprendes.

- No. Aunque no te juzgo. Hiciste lo que creías que era mejor para todos, menos para ti

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Eso es todo. No podía arruinar a la galaxia entera por mi necedad

La muchacha rió divertida con el comentario de Rei que la observaba confusa

- ¿ves esas lechuzas? ¿crees que el destino tendrá un cambio terrible si deciden volar al sur en lugar de al norte? Así somos nosotros…Aunque claro…tú si tienes un destino que cumplir.

- ¿yo?

- ¿no lo adivinas?- indaga la muchacha castaña, Rei niega con la cabeza- Antes de que decidieras jugar a alterar el universo entero jugando con tu sangre, tenías un destino que cumplir, aun lo tienes

- ¿y puedo saber según tú cuál es ese destino?

- ¿no lo adivinas? Eres el fuego que él necesita, él es la calma que tu ocupas también. Tú eres su fuerza, él es tu ternura.

- No entiendo de qué hablas.

- Eran ustedes quienes traerían al mundo al heredero de su reino. Eras tú junto a él y él junto a ti quienes consiguieran la tregua entre todos los reinos. Era su destino crear algo hermoso juntos.

- Eso no es verdad, tú pudiste ver lo mismo que yo: El caos, la muerte, la destrucción.

- Eres una muer inteligente y valiente…creí que lucharías más.

- ¿cómo?

- ¿sabes lo que es implantar cosas en las mentes de la gente?- cuestiona la muchacha con tranquilidad, Rei con la cabeza.

- Con los poderes adecuados y los conocimientos correctos puedes lograr algo como eso. No es tan difícil. Si tu quisieras podrías hacerlo…

- Eso es…

- ¿imposible?- sonríe Elis mientras toma las manos de la joven de ojos amatista- observa el reflejo del agua y dime qué ves.

El reflejo de la fuente mostró a Rei un pequeño prado donde ella aguardaba por alguien. Permanecía sentada con un libro bajo sus manos, reconocía aquel lugar. Era un parque de París donde ella y Darien encontrarse tras las clases de ella y las consultas de él, pero ella está sola.

_Mientras lee un viejo libro de leyes el olor a lirios casablanca llama su atención, luego un enorme ramo de lirios parece frente a sus ojos, detrás de él, el amor de su vida._

_- Hola, Hōbijin, estás preciosa_

_- Soy la misma que dejaste esta mañana en la universidad_

_- No, ahora luces más hermosa, quizás porque te he extrañado._

_- No mas novelas para usted, Doctor Chiba._

_-Hablo en serio_

_- Yo también, estás hermosa- sonríe él mientras besa levemente los labios de la joven que se deja besar._

_De pronto el día se obscurece y terribles sombras invaden el parque: Muerte, gritos, sangre cambian el paisaje de un segundo a otro, de repente ella está sola, de repente no hay nada a su alrededor._

- ¿te diste cuenta?

- ¿qué fue eso?

- Solo un pequeño juego. Ya te lo dije, con los trucos adecuados eso puede verse tan real

-¿ me estás diciendo que todo eso que yo vi era falso?

- totalmente falsos. Aunque se esforzaron bastante

- Eso es imposible, yo lo soñé, lo vi…mi fuego me lo mostraba.

- controlar los elementos no es difícil. manipular es tan fácil

- no puedo creerte.

- puedes creerme o no. Pero tú sabes todo lo que has perdido al ceder tu sangre para alterar la realidad…aun así, el destino te persigue y se empeñará en buscar su oportunidad una y otra vez. Incluso sabes que te ha alcanzado ya.

- No. No es verdad

- créeme, Rei. El destino, el verdadero, es como el agua. No hay nada sobre esta tierra que impida su cauce, por más que nos empeñemos en controlarlo.

- No. No puedo creerte. Yo sabría si me han engañado

- quizás…pero por más poderosa y fuerte que Lady Mars pueda ser, le falta algo

- ¿y qué es ese "algo"?

- Malicia. Por más dura que puedas parecer…careces de malicia.

- No puedo seguir escuchando, si me disculpas…

- Adelante.

Desde un salón en la parte superior de aquel palacio, es Endymion quien permanece callado observando a la joven mujer de ojos amatista, eso no pasa desapercibido por el Rey Augustus.

- Ehm…disculpe mi desconcentración.- se apena el monarca- Rey Augustus, creo que debería considerar mejor la firma del tratado

- No lo haré. Y si tu supieras, hijo, creo que no estarías abogando por ese reino que tan infeliz te ha hecho.

- me han hecho infelices mis malas decisiones. No puedo culpar a nadie más. Si yo no hubiera perdido la memoria tras el último ataque, si yo hubiera seguido con Rei…en fin, era mi destino

- ¿perder la memoria? ¡hijo, eso no fue perder la memoria! Te borraron la memoria. Te implantaron nuevos recuerdos, Y no solo a ti…a todos los que les rodeaban. ¿es que no lo recordaste?

- Solo recordé mi vida con Rei en París y todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos…no recuerdo nada más. Después de eso todo fue difuso.

- la sangre de tu chica es muy poderosa. Tanto que fue el elemento final para poder borrar una realidad existente y sustituirla por otra. Prácticamente nadie sobre la tierra se dio cuenta, salvo mi hija…

- ¿Elis?

- El shock que le produjo el notar aquel cambio la hizo ponerse muy mal. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir la forma de protegerla y alejar cualquier magia externa de nuestro hogar.

- Por eso se han alejado de todo.

- Así es. Aunque no de todo. Mi pequeña Elis siempre los observaba en el reflejo del agua. Ella puede ver en el agua lo que tu amada sacerdotisa ve en el fuego. Ha visto tu sufrimiento y el suyo.

- Entonces, ¿ella renunció a nuestra vida juntos?

- Creyó que hacía lo mejor. Aunque vivió las más terribles consecuencias por ello.

- ¿de qué consecuencias habla?

-Hay cosas muy privadas, es Lady Mars y solo ella quien debe hablar al respecto. Lo lamento…

- Entonces todo esto fue una trampa

- No firmaré el tratado. Al menos no mientras se trate del reino lunar. Si más adelante las cosas cambian y es el Rey Endymion y la mujer que ama quienes me hacen esa solicitud…lo haré con gusto.

- Entiendo - se apena el pelinegro.

- Rey Endymion- nombra solemne el hombre mayor que arroja a los brazos del pelinegro una pequeña esfera- un pequeño Obsequio.

- ¿qué es esto?

- Sé que sus recuerdos sobre la vida que vivió con Lady Mars , los que le borraron, no son completos. Esto le ayudará a refrescar su memoria. Y…si es inteligente…sabrá rectificar su camino.

Ante el fuego de la chimenea, la bella exsacerdotisa del templo Hikawa se encuentra en trance. Mira el baile del fuego y su mente se encuentra muy muy lejos de ahí, en un tiempo que no debió de existir…

_Cuando Rei abre sus ojos luego de aquella obscuridad se da cuenta de que se encuentra sola y tirada en el piso de la habitación en casa de su padre " ¿qué ha pasado?" Se pregunta intrigada pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen la hace dejar de preocuparse por cualquier cosa que pueda estar ocurriendo, el dolor es insoportable y de repente ella mira hacia abajo, sus piernas están ensangrentadas, en dos segundos sabe lo que ocurre._

_- ¡No!_

_La puerta se abre casi al mismo instante en que ella grita, es Darien quien entra por la puerta sin detenerse a tocar, el horror se refleja en sus pupilas de cielo._

_- Hōbijin, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

_- vete_

_- Rei…estás bañada en sangre._

_- ¡Solo vete, Darien! ¡vete de aquí!_

_- Realmente estás mal si piensas que voy a irme así como así- gruñe él_

_Sin darle tiempo a nada la toma entre sus brazos y camina con ella escaleras abajo. No entiende como es que llega tan pronto al hospital donde hacía sus prácticas antes de mudarse a París y sobre todo cómo lo hace sin que ninguna patrulla lo detenga._

_Lo que pasó después de eso es difuso. Solo su mirada zafiro es lo que la mantiene anclada a la realidad, o a lo que queda de ella, recuerda escuchar sus gritos desesperados, gritos de dolor y de repente lo sabe: él se ha enterado…_

_- ¿dónde estoy?_

_- Te han pasado a piso, Hōbijin. Estas fuera de peligro._

_- ¿a piso? _

_- Te traje al centro médico. No me dejaron intervenirte, pero gracias a que me conocen me permitieron quedarme contigo durante la cirugía_

_- ¿cirugía?- se preocupa la mujer de ojos amatista y teme preguntar, Darien parece leer su mente y toma la mano de la pelinegra entre sus dedos y la besa con la mayor de las dulzuras_

_- Estaremos bien, Hōbijin. Estas cosas pasan, no es culpa de nadie. - intenta animar el hombre de ojos azules con el cuidado del mundo, pero ve que aun cuando se esfuerza sus palabras destrozan el encorazado corazón de la joven- El primer trimestre es algo muy delicado, sobre todo si te sometes a un alto nivel de stress…_

_Los ojos de Rei demuestran el sinfín de dolorosas sensaciones que la invaden, por ello no puede seguir mirando al médico y mira hacia la ventana._

_- Hōbijin…mírame. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para ti…no me apartes…_

_- vete, Darien….solo vete._

_- No pretenderás que me vaya y te deje sola. Somos uno solo, Reiko. Esto me está doliendo también a mi…_

_- No entiendo porqué . Te lo dije antes de irme de París, lo nuestro se ha terminado. Y ahora ya no tendrás ningún pretexto. Solo vete_

_- ¿pretexto? ¿llamas pretexto a amarte? ¿a que me importes más que nadie en el mundo?_

_- Solo déjame sola ¿quieres? _

_- No te voy a dejar hundirte en tus pensamientos. No voy a ir a ningún lado, y si quieres escapar, inténtalo. Volveré a buscarte y encontrarte una y otra vez. _

_- Déjame sola, Darien ¡vete!- grita la pelinegra y sus signos se aceleran en las pequeñas pantallas que la monitorean. - ¡No quiero volver a verte!_

_-Hōbijin…tranquila. No debes exaltarte…- Pero la joven no hace caso y a pesar de los intentos del médico por tranquilizarla ella termina golpeando una y otra vez el pecho del hombre que la abraza con fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotan por sus mejillas sin que pueda detenerlas, es Darien quien la sujeta con fuerzas y finalmente se calma- así, cariño, llora…llorar te hará bien- pide el pelinegro a la muchacha, ella apenas es consciente de que algo moja su cráneo, son las lágrimas del muchacho que brotan en silencio, también tiene el alma destrozada._

_Rei no sabe si está soñando o está despierta, solo sabe que está en un lugar en medio de la nada. Setsuna aparece de repente frente a ella._

_- ¿dónde estoy?_

_- En ningún sitio, Rei. Estamos en mitad de la nada, justo a donde van todos cuando hay un universo inventándose a sus pies._

_- ¿por qué no ocurrió de repente? ¿por qué tuvo que pasar…lo que pasó?_

_- te advertí que todo lo que hubieras construido junto a él desaparecería….Ustedes construyen más que momentos._

_- Gran Kami…fue mi culpa- se duele la muchacha pelinegra_

_- fue un sacrificio muy valiente, Rei…_

_- ¡No! ¡No, Setsuna, No! ¡él no era parte de todo esto!_

_- Él era la causa de todo esto, Rei. Si ese chico hubiese nacido, Tokio de cristal jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Hemos tenido que cambiar toda una realidad para poder darle a Tokio de cristal una oportunidad… ¿imaginas las posibilidades que hubiera habido de que eso ocurriera sin ese pequeño cambio?_

_Rei luce indinada_

_- Sé que te duele. Pero fue un sacrificio heroico. Tu hijo probablemente hubiera muerto en medio del caos en esa realidad en donde te encontrabas._

_- No puedo creer que me engañaras de esa forma…_

_- Me siento mal por ello, pero aun así no me arrepiento. En esta vida hay que hacer sacrificios. ASí que no te preocupes…cuando despiertes todo habrá terminado._

Pero no terminó. Al despertar estaba en una realidad diferente a la suya, pero se seguía sintiendo igual de vacía, igual de destrozada….

Una caricia dulce se posa sobre su hombro que es besado en ese momento. Por el estremecimiento de su piel sabe de quién se trata.

- Me duele verte tan triste

- Le recomiendo soltarme. No piense que porque compartimos la misma habitación va a volver a pasar algo entre nosotros.

- Lo he recordado todo, Hōbijin…

- ¿qué?

- Todo en absoluto, Reiko. Y comprendo el motivo de tu mirada…yo me siento exactamente igual.

- ¿cómo es que lo ha recordado todo? Se supone que …

- El Rey Augustus me ha permitido tener esto- entrega el pelinegro la pequeña esfera a la muchacha a su lado, luego la abraza con cautela- ¿cómo puede algo que pasó hace siglos destrozarme de esa manera, Reiko? ¿cómo pudiste vivir tantos años guardando ese secreto y ese dolor para ti sola?

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- Pues no debiste haberlo hecho. Te lo he dicho mil veces ¡Al diablo el universo! Solo me importas tú.

- No voy a tener otra vez esa discusión contigo. Si recuerdas bien, te vendrá a la mente cómo termina todo.

- Y también debes recordar que no me dejo rendir tan fácilmente. Así me lleve un milenio entero voy a convencerte de quedarte a mi lado, Reiko.

- ¡es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¡eso no es posible, Endymion!

Una sonrisa maliciosa del pelinegro que se abalanza sobre la guerrera sin que ella ponga la menos resistencia. Endymion la recuesta sobre la alfombra y besa los rojos labios demostrando en un beso el mar de sentimientos por su amada Hōbijin.

- No me pidas que te deje ir y que deje de luchar por ti, porque es lo único que jamás podré hacer, Reiko…

La sinceridad de esas palabras terminan por derribar las frágiles defensas de Rei. Cede ante esos ojos azules y termina aceptando ese beso que pone tregua entre los dos. El fuego arde ante las caricias posesivas del desesperado amante. No puede seguir luchando, al menos no por esa noche y finalmente permite que sus cuerpos se comuniquen en ese lenguaje tan propio de ellos, la fuerza de gravedad entre ambos es increíble.

- Te amo, Hōbijin… nunca lo olvides

- Te amo, Endymion…te amo aun cuan preferiría olvidarlo

Él lejos de estar molesto luce enternecido y besa delicadamente la nariz de la muchacha.

- querida, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no podría borrarse ni con toda la sangre de un fénix… aunque sé de un con el que podría atreverme a hacer el intento.

- tonto…deja a Garuda en paz.

- Odio a ese pajarraco

- Tu siempre has odiado a todo lo que toque mi piel, no dejas de ser el hombre más posesivo del mundo.

- Si, cuando se trata de ti siempre seré así.

- Hōbijin…- Nombra el pelinegro a la mujer entre sus brazos

- ¿si?

- No vuelvas a dejarme…pase lo que pase júrame que no volverás a abandonarme…

- Endymion….

- Júramelo, por favor.

-Solo puedo jurarte que no voy a dejar de amarte en lo que me quede de vida.

- Con eso me basta- sonríe resignado él ganándose la confusión de la mujer a su lado- me basta para luchar por ti el resto de mi vida. Siendo tú no puedo pedirte más…

Una tenue sonrisa en los labios de ella y un beso tierna de los labios de él. No pensaba arruinar el resto de la noche, ero tenía muy en claro que no dejaría las cosas así.

Por la mañana, Endymion busca inconscientemente el cuerpo a su lado sobre la cama, pero no está. Se despierta desesperado y por más que se esfuerza por buscar, Rei ya no está allí.

Baja las escaleras corriendo, sin percatarse de sus ropas (solo una sábana mal enredada en su cintura y nada bajo ella) La joven muchacha castaña lo encuentra en las escaleras y se sonroja al verlo, es solo entonces cuando Endymion se percata de su vestimenta.

- Yo…lo…siento

- Descuide, majestad- ríe la joven- Imagino que busca a Lady Mars. Ella acaba de irse hace unos instantes. Nos ha pedido que le llevemos hasta las tierras de Tokio de cristal. Ella ha tenido que marcharse.

Garuda se encuentra al vuelo en las cercanías de palacio, pero muy pronto vuele a alejarse.

- Interesante esa ave, ¿verdad, Majestad? El fénix solo responde a la sangre del fénix. Es curioso ¿verdad?

Endymion la mira confundido y la muchacha sonríe al ver su confusión.

- Quizás se ha confundido por lo que lleva usted en su mano. Esa pequeña esfera tiene sangre de fénix. La sangre de fénix perdura por siempre. En sus venas incluso se encuentra un poco. ¿desea desayunar con mi padre y conmigo?

- Lo lamento, princesa…debo irme inmediatamente. Debo alcanzarla

A Endymion poco le interesó la etiqueta y poco le importó no contar con medio de transporte alguno. Fue el mismo Rey Augustus quien al ver su desesperación mandó ensillare un caballo que le llevase hasta palacio. "es el más veloz de mi reino, aprovéchalo, muchacho"

Endymion sabía a qué se refería, la pregunta era ¿alcanzaría a Rei antes de que desapareciera totalmente de su vida de nuevo? Al menos debía intentarlo…

Se movió tan rápido como pudo hasta Tokio de cristal. Sabía que por más que quisiera escapar de él, no podría fallarle a su Reina, no podía solo desaparecer.

- Majestad, que bueno que llega. Estábamos tan preocupados por usted- le saluda Artemis apenas cruza las puertas de palacio, pero Endymion sigue caminando- Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿cómo va a estar bien, Artemis? Lady Mars siempre tan irresponsable, siempre tan…

- ¡quieres callarte!- grita desesperado el pelinegro- cierra tu maldita boca de una vez, Luna.

- ma…majestad…

- Eres la última persona a la que deseo ver en este instante, así que sal de mi camino.

- Si viene buscando a esa…mujer, pierde su tiempo. Ya se ha marchado

- Es con Serena con quien quiero hablar. ¿dónde está?

- Se encuentra en sus habitaciones, majestad. Pero le veo alterado. Quizás sea mejor…

- No te metas, Artemis y que nadie nos moleste.

El pelinegro sube las escaleras corriendo y se encuentra con s rubia esposa decidiendo entre dos vestidos, luce preocupada pero su preocupación desaparece cuando ve al pelinegro frente a ella, no puede esperar a abrazarlo y corre a abrazarlo, él no le responde.

- ¿qué ocurre, Endymion?

- ¿dónde está?

- ¿hablas de Rei? ella se fue hace algunos instantes. Se disculpó por dejarte a solas, pero debe volver a su hogar.

- Debo ir a buscarla.

- Endymion, ¿de qué hablas? Ni siquiera me has contado cómo te fue en tu misiva.

-No es lo más importante ahora, Serena- dice él mientras su confundida esposa lo mira confundida- debo irme

- ¿qué? ¿cómo dices eso? ¿qué te ocurre? tienes una responsabilidad, Endymion. La tenemos ambos y es nuestro destino.

- ¿destino?- ríe con amargura el de ojos azules y mira un abrecartas que coge y lo usa para cortar su mano.

- ¡Endymion! ¿estás loco?- se asusta la Reina cuando el monarca toma su mano y con ella corta también la palma de la mujer para unir ambas manos sangrantes.

- Espero que puedas ver lo que yo…entonces me dirás si esto que estamos viviendo es el destino o no.- explica el pelinegro mientras ve un par de lágrimas fluir por los dulces ojos de la reina, parece empezar a tener recuerdos- Adiós, Serena. Y perdóname, no puedo ser el hombre que necesitas a tu lado…

Cuando Endymion sale de palacio nadie lo detiene, Luna se concentra en buscar a su reina que llora desconsolada en el piso de su habitación, todos se preguntan "¿qué es lo que ha ocurrdio?" Hay comentarios por doquier, pero eso a Endymion no le importa, solo le importa Rei…

No toma nada de palacio, solo el mismo caballo que el Rey Augustus le proporciona y lo que trae puesto. Tiene un solo objetivo: Encontrarla.

Por algún extraño motivo, la esfera que el Rey Augustus le ha regalado le indica fácilmente el camino, aunque es largo y tanto a él como al caballo se les dificulta subir las alejadas montañas donde finalmente luego de kilómetros y kilómetros de no encontrar vida humana a la redonda, se topan con un monasterio oriental, si…al más puro estilo de ella.

Deja al enorme caballo a las afueras del monasterio y se da cuenta de que no existen puertas, solo inmensos muros, pero no ha ido tan lejos solamente para regresar por un pequeño detalle.

Busca insistentemente hasta encontrar una parte donde la barda no es tan alta y con todo el esfuerzo posible luego de correr por horas consigue traspasar las murallas de aquel lugar.

El interior es simplemente precioso, un templo sintoísta como era de esperarse y construcciones antiguas como Rei siempre soñó. Se esconde cuidadosamente y por dentro no puede evitar buscar preguntándose cuál de los hombres que se encuentran alrededor es el infeliz que osaba buscar a su Hōbijin cuando estaban juntos.

De repente sus celos se desvanecen, ve aparecer a su amada enfundada en sus ropas de sacerdotisa, simplemente luce perfecta, como cuando se enamoró de ella.

La muchacha camina con pasos pequeños pero acelerados como es su costumbre, un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños rojizos se le acerca, se parece tanto a Nicholas que por un instante desea salir a romperle la cara.

- Lady Mars- la nombra el hombre cuando le presta atención, no se trata de Nicholas

- Futaro.

- Que alegría me da verle de nuevo en casa- sonríe el joven, Endymion respira. Al menos se hablan de usted, seguramente su enemigo no es él.- Creímos que tardaría más tiempo en Tokio de cristal.

- Sabes que no podría hacerlo. Hay motivos de sobra que me atan a esta tierra

- Lo sé, Lady Mars. Lo sé- sonríe el muchacho y la sangre del rey Endymion arde de nueva cuenta

-¿ Dónde está?

- Extrañándole en algún sitio del monasterio seguramente.

Si, definitivamente Endymion muere por romperle la cara a ese misterioso hombre

- ¡Oka San!- grita un niñito de cabellos negros y unos ojos amatista como los de la mujer que se gira para buscar al dueño de la voz, el niño es idéntico a él cuando tenía su edad, salvo por los ojos que inconfundiblemente son de Rei.

- ¡Raymond!- se emociona la joven que es atacada por el abrazo emocionado del niño al que ahora carga en brazos- te extrañé tanto, pequeño.

- Yo también, Oka- San. ¿te llegaron mis cartas?

-Cada una de ellas, te dije que Garuda nos mantendría unidos en mi ausencia ¿verdad?

El niño asiente pero hace un puchero.

- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme, Oka- San.

- Ray, ¿qué hemos dicho sobre esa actitud tuya?

- Que no debo ser tan posesivo contigo…- se encoge de hombros el niño- pero Oka-San ¿por qué tengo que compartirte con la reina Serena? Yo solo quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

- Esas palabras me suenan tan familiares, Ray.- ríe la joven y desde su rincón, Darien hace lo mismo.

- ¿ de quién, Oka- San? ¿de Otou San? ¿lo viste? ¿vendrá? ¿vendrá a conocerme?

- No, Ray. Ya hemos hablado de eso ¿recuerdas?

- cuéntame la historia de cómo se conocieron, Oka,- San. Cuéntamela de nuevo- pide el niño con alegría- ¿de verdad me parezco tanto a él? La foto dónde estás con él es tan vieja…

Rei sonríe y no sabe que responder ante tantas preguntas, es una voz la que responde por ella.

- ¿y si esta vez te cuento yo la historia?

Rei se gira reconociendo la voz tan cercana y se sorprende al ver al alto hombre de ojos azules frente a ella.

- Endymion…- Es lo único que sale de los labios de la pelinegra, el niño de ojos amatista sonríe al ver a aquel hombre y se libra de los brazos de su madre para abrazarlo, Endymion se sorprende.

- Bienvenido, Otou San…

**¡Felices fiestas! (con retrazo)**

**Sé que hace días no sabían nada de mi pero no dejé de chambear. Este es un regalo para las Mars Fans, para la miembra honoraria honorífica del fénix Clan. Espero sea de su agrado, chicos :D**

**Espero les guste y sea una buena forma de empezar el año :)**

**Con cariño**

**La maga**


End file.
